Forrest Griffin vs. Tito Ortiz 3
The fight was Tito Ortiz's last mixed martial arts fight as he was set to retire afterwards. The fight was the rubber match between the two rivals. The Fight The first round began. Ortiz blocked a high kick. Griffin landed a leg kick eating a counter right. Ortiz checked an inside kick. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted Forrest. Griffin wanted kicks early. Four fifteen as Ortiz got a double to guard. Nicely done. Four minutes. Ortiz landed a big right elbow. Ortiz landed a big right hand. Three thirty-five. Ortiz passed to half-guard. Griffin swept and stood. Nice there! Three fifteen. Ortiz blocked a high kick. Three minutes as Griffin landed a left hook. Griffin landed a left hook adnd a body kick. Two thirty-five. Griffin landed a body kick. Ortiz blocked a high kick and landed a blocked one. Ortiz had a small cut on the forehead. Two fifteen. Griffin landed a leg kick. Two minutes. Griffin landed a left uppercut. Griffin stuffed a single sprawling. Griffin landed a right. One thirty-five. Griffin landed a good combo. One fifteen. Griffin landed an inside kick. Griffin landed a right. One minute. Ortiz landed a counter right. Ortiz blocked a high kick there. Thirty-five. Griffin landed a Superman punch. Griffin landed a good one-two. Fifteen. Ortiz got a double, the first round ended. 10-9 Griffin but very close. "We got air for days," they told Ortiz. "We gotta win two and three. Keep scoring." The second round began. Griffin landed a combo, ate a big right and was rocked briefly. He got cracked countered coming in, they exchanged. Four thirty-five. Ortiz landed a right, they clinched. Griffin kneed the body. The crowd chanted Tito as he ate another knee. Four fifteen. Griffin threw knees to each thigh. Four minutes remaining. They broke. Griffin landed a right. Three thirty-five as Tito landed a jab and ate a nice leg kick. Griffin landed a good jab. Griffin landed a right and ate a counter right. Three fifteen. Ortiz landed a counter right, ate one. Three minutes left now. The crowd chanted Forrest. Ortiz checked an inside kick. The crowd chanted Tito now. Forrest landed two leg kicks. Two thirty-five. Griffin landed a double jab there. Griffin landed a right. Two fifteen as he landed a left hook and a good combination. A right uppercut. A good jab. Two minutes. Ortiz checked an inside kick there. Griffin landed a left hook and ate one. One thirty-five as Griffin landed a nice right. Ortiz was tired. Griffin landed a right. One fifteen. One minute. Griffin landed a right. Forrest landed a jab. Thirty-five. Ortiz landed a left. Griffin landed a left. Fifteen. Ortiz got a double, Forrest sprawled actually, big left hammerfists from Forrest. The second round ended. 10-9 Griffin. "Give him fucking hell, this is your last go, touch him all day," they told Ortiz. The third round began. Griffin landed a nice leg kick. The crowd chanted for Forrest loudly. He landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Griffin landed a jab and a right uppercut. Griffin landed a right. Four fifteen. Tito dropped Forrest with a right but he stood! Wow! Four minutes. They clinched. Tito got a trip to guard! Ortiz landed a right elbow. The crowd chanted Tito with another one. Three thirty-five as Tito briefly passed, Griffin regained guard. Three fifteen. Tito held him down. Three minutes. Ortiz landed a right elbow. Griffin worked a kimura. Two thirty-five as Ortiz escaped. The crowd chanted Tito. Two fifteen. Forrest stood to the clinch, the crowd went nuts. Two minutes. Griffin worked lefts to the body, he kneed the body breaking. A front kick upstairs. One thirty-five. Tito's hands were low. Griffin landed a jab and a right. A big right anda left hook. One fifteen. Griffin landed a right and ate a counter right. One minute. Griffin landed a body kick and a front kick to the body. Griffin's tired too. Griffin landed a left hook and a leg kick. Thirty-five as Griffin landed a big right and ate a counter right. Fifteen. Griffin landed a right. The third round ended. 10-9 Griffin but close. 30-27 Griffin. Ortiz has a mouse under his right eye. Forrest walked out of the Octaggon and down the walkway, the crowd's restless. Dana White ran after him. He is running after him. Ortiz is confused in the cage. Forrest came back, Dana must have caught him. 29-28 UD Griffin. The right decision, the crowd erupted. They hugged. They discussed the fight amiably. "May I please have your attention?" He asked Tito if it was his last fight. Tito said it was. Griffin's interviewing him. :D :D Hahaha.